


Like a Scene Cut in Cameo

by Jain



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: reversathon, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Time, Incest, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-02
Updated: 2005-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"O early love unfortunate and hard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Scene Cut in Cameo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [starrysummer](http://starrysummer.livejournal.com/) for [Reversathon 2005](http://community.livejournal.com/reversathon/).

It was the third-best silver again tonight; Bellatrix recognized it immediately when she sat down to dinner. She turned her moue of distaste on Regulus, whose eyes widened satisfyingly as he fumbled his napkin. He ducked under the table with a muttered apology and then smoothed the retrieved napkin over his lap, blushing all the while.

It was all Sirius's fault, of course. Even now he was dropping peas into his soup spoon one at a time and banishing each one with an ostentatious flash of light. If she had been his mother, she would have slapped him, and she could see the desire to do so on Aunt Black's face.

The next pea disappeared in a snap of light as bright as a camera's flash, making them all flinch. "Sirius! Stop playing with your food," Aunt Black hissed.

"You're acting like a baby," Bellatrix added, now that the polite fantasy of a peaceful family gathering had dissolved.

Sirius let his spoon drop negligently. It landed on the porcelain plate with a painful clatter, and Aunt Black winced. "That dish was a wedding gift from my Great-Aunt Catharina."

"Sorry," Sirius drawled. He slid down further in his chair; his dress robes would be a maze of wrinkles by the end of dinner. The collar of Sirius's robes gaped open. He wasn't wearing a tie, and she thought he might even have on one of those hideous Muggle tee-shirts underneath. Bellatrix frowned disapprovingly at him, though she knew it wouldn't do any good.

He noticed her glare and grinned at her, and as he shifted she noticed the splotch of red at the base of his throat. Her eyes narrowed, but there was no mistaking what she saw. The question was: how had it gotten there? The Christmas holiday had begun nearly three weeks ago, more than enough time for a bitemark to have faded. And Aunt and Uncle Black had set impressive protections on the house. Sirius might have been able to sneak out, but he wouldn't have been able to sneak back in without raising the dead. Perhaps literally.

She kept a more careful eye on Sirius throughout dinner, but he said and did nothing out of the ordinary, acting just as obnoxious as ever.

"Bellatrix, my dear," Aunt Black said after the half-eaten trifle had vanished from the table. "Would you like to join me in the library?"

"Of course, Aunt," she said, and noticed Regulus trailing after them. They both knew the tree from top to bottom, of course, but there were always new stories of how the head of this branch had built a manor in Italy, or why the third son of a lesser family had been permitted to marry in. Sirius, naturally, escaped upstairs without even wishing anyone a good night.

Aunt Black was in the middle of recounting the previous Black Ministers of Magic when Regulus turned his head, and Bellatrix followed his gaze to see Sirius pulling a thick book off one of the shelves. Sirius left the room with surprisingly little noise and fuss, and Regulus turned to face the tapestry again. He startled upon noticing Bellatrix's eyes on him. A blush rose high on his cheekbones, and she smirked inwardly as she returned her attention to Aunt Black's recitation.

* * *

The room was dark--darker than the candlelit hallway--and Bella stood a minute just inside the door to get her bearings. Moonlight shone faintly through the window, only partially obscured by the heavy curtains, and as her eyes adjusted they picked out first the dazzling whiteness of clean linens and then the pale face and hand caught in their billowing folds.

She glided across the thick carpet to stand by the bed. Dark, tousled hair lay against the pillow, framing a peaceful face. "Dreaming sweet dreams?" she murmured, smoothing the soft curls back from the high, white forehead before cupping a downy cheek. Slowly she trailed her fingers down to the open collar of his nightshirt and traced the delicate arch of his collarbone.

Regulus murmured in his sleep, stirring briefly. She stilled her hand, but, when he didn't awaken, returned to the front of his shirt. The second and third buttons were easily dealt with. She hesitated, then tugged the duvet aside carefully, unfastening his nightshirt to his waist. She folded the fabric back on either side and revealed small, brown nipples, peaked in the chill of the room.

Or perhaps it wasn't just from the cold. Bella slid a hand underneath the covers and cupped him between the legs, and a half-hard cock twitched into her palm. She smothered a laugh. Young boys weren't of much use once you'd gotten them, but actually _getting_ them was simplicity itself.

Her thumb stroked the erection through his nightshirt, and it hardened to fullness in her hand. Regulus's breath came more quickly, sharp little pants of unrestrained desire. His hips twitched restlessly, and Bella pulled her hand away with a certain reluctance.

Regulus rubbed up against the coverlet, his breath catching, and Bella hastily unfastened her robes and let them drop to the floor. She shoved the duvet aside before he might come on it and lifted his nightshirt to his waist. His cock rose from a nest of wispy curls, flushed and already wet at the tip. He made a noise that might have meant he was waking when Bella straddled him, and she slid onto his cock with one smooth movement.

His hips thrust upwards and he gave a sort of choked cry. Bella glanced down at his face, and his dark eyes blinked back at her. He opened his mouth, and she rocked upwards. Whatever words he'd held on his lips dissolved into a moan. His hands clenched into fists before settling hesitantly at her hips.

A few words, even a well-chosen gesture, would soothe the startled apprehension that lingered in his eyes, but she didn't choose to give him either. She sped her movements, and he stared at her breasts' rise and fall with an almost endearingly childish wonder. It seemed certain that he'd reach up and touch them, but instead his fingers dug into her hips as she rode him.

She touched his nipples, though--scraped them lightly with her fingernails, making him gasp, and twisted them with an ungentle touch. He arched into her hands with a low moan.

The hot, slick length of him inside her tugged waves of pleasure from between her thighs. She pressed the heel of one hand against her clitoris, rubbing slippery curls and--beneath them--her aching flesh, and Regulus's eyes widened bare seconds before he came with a strangled moan.

Bella let him spend himself in her cunt, his hands tightening on her hips hard enough to bruise. Then she lifted her hips and let his cock slip out. His eyes were closed, and his breath still came short.

She wanted his mouth, his soft, inexperienced lips and tongue tracing her folds and tasting his own semen with each lick, but insisting upon it might spoil the game. Instead she straddled one of his legs and rocked against the sharp curve of his hipbone. His cock rested stickily against her leg, and his hip was slick with sweat. The rasp of her pubic hair against that fine, white skin was its own pleasure; he'd be marked by this the next day, his skin rubbed red and tender.

Regulus barely twitched through the dozen or more slow, gliding thrusts that it took before she came, shuddering against him. Careful of her knees, she lowered herself to lie at his side, propping herself up on her elbow. She traced his ribs with the other hand, lingering minutely over his still-tight nipples, and caressed his stomach with long, languorous strokes. Regulus sighed at her touch.

"Now, _that_ was interesting," she said lightly.

Regulus's eyes focused on her slowly, as though he were swimming back from a great distance. "Wha-?" he mumbled.

"I'll admit there's a small family resemblance, but I wouldn't have expected you to say your brother's name at _quite_ that moment."

All of Regulus's lethargy dropped away instantaneously. His eyes widened, and he looked more than a bit ill. "I didn't," he said, but his voice was uncertain.

"Oh, you most certainly did," Bella lied.

"I don't...I mean, Sirius, he...we're just..."

"Regulus," Bella said, smiling gently. "I already knew."

Some of the terror went out of his eyes, then, though his face was still tight with misery and fear. "Are you going to tell anyone?"

She shook her head. "It'll be our secret," she promised, and Regulus's tense body relaxed in her arms. "..._if_ you agree to do me one, small favor."

* * *

"Sirius?" Regulus's whisper seemed to catch a little in the middle.

"Of course," Sirius said. "Who else?"

"You know that Kreacher sometimes..."

"_Feh_," Sirius said disgustedly, interrupting him, and Regulus fell silent. There was a rustling sound, followed by a muffled thud and Sirius's far from muffled _Fuck!_ "Give me a light," he added, "or I'm liable to kill myself trying to cross your floor."

Regulus's hasty _Lumos_ lit the candle on his bedside table and cast a dim glow over the room.

"What were you doing?" Sirius asked, looking at the floor in amusement. "Playing dress-up with your schoolclothes?"

"Packing," Regulus said shortly.

"We're not due back at Hogwarts for nearly three days!"

"I just didn't feel like leaving it to the last minute this year, that's all."

"Not anxious to be back, are you? I thought holidays at the family mausoleum were just your thing. Surely you haven't tired of the interminable dinners, the constant rehashing of familial history, the endless comparisons between you and the withered shoot on the family tree, better known as Sirius Black?"

"Just shut up," Regulus muttered.

"Little suck-up," Sirius said in a tone half-disgusted and half-fond, and leaned over to kiss him.

Regulus arched upwards with a soft moan and opened his mouth to his brother's tongue. One of his hands rose to grasp Sirius's shoulder and tug him down onto the bed, and Sirius followed blindly, blanketing his brother's body with his own, their mouths still pressed together.

Concealed within Regulus's wardrobe, Bella drew her quill from her pocket and set to work.

They kissed and petted each other for long minutes, tugging clothing loose and tossing it to the floor beside the bed, until they were naked and hard in each other's arms. For all their enthusiasm, they seemed oddly unfocused; Bella sketched hastily in approximation of the stutter-stop-start of clumsy, boyish caresses.

A whisper of a spell levitated her wand to a convenient location and angle, and Bella rubbed against it even as her fingers never ceased tracing the scene before her onto her sheet of paper.

Sirius turned his brother over, and Regulus settled obligingly on his stomach. There was a jar lying open on the bedside table, and Sirius dipped his fingers into it, then slid his hand between the cheeks of Regulus's ass. Regulus flushed red--from pleasure or from embarrassment at having her watch this, she couldn't tell--but held very still.

Bella wondered which of them had first chosen this position that now seemed to be a common one for them. Regulus's cock was trapped between his body and the mattress. He moaned softly when Sirius slid into him, and his face contorted into a sort of intent pleasure, but he couldn't touch himself, couldn't do anything but lie there and feel Sirius fucking him into the bed.

There was no question that it was Regulus, however, who crossed his arms over his head, and who moaned again when Sirius pinned his wrists to the mattress with one large hand. Sirius's body covered his brother's almost entirely. Bella could see only flashes of Regulus's body but had a clear view of his face, staring sightlessly towards her. She saw his orgasm in his expression before he ever made a sound. He wasn't shocked into it as he'd been with her; he looked as though he were reaching for something within reach, and then caught it, and his features tightened with pleasure as he gasped his brother's name.

Sirius's eyes squeezed shut. Bella watched his hand tighten on Regulus's wrists, and then he came with a shout. A lazy smile crossed Regulus's face and lingered there as Sirius flopped to the bed beside him and slung an arm over his younger brother.

Bella could smell the miasma of sex and teenaged male bodies even from within her hidey-hole. The sound of their breathing echoed harshly in the large room, quieting slowly until it was replaced with the faint buzz of Sirius's snores.

"Sirius?" Regulus said.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." Sirius sat up, scrubbed his hands over his face, and yawned widely. "Mother had me up at six this morning polishing the silver."

"And what's your excuse all the _other_ times you nearly fall asleep in my bed?"

"I must have a latent death wish," Sirius said. He got out of bed with a soft groan and reached for the pile of clothes on the floor.

Regulus watched him dress, his eyes lingering darkly on Sirius's cock until it was tucked behind his trousers, then flicking up to Sirius's face and back down. Bella thought he might glance at the closet door, and she held her breath, but he only kept looking at his brother.

After he'd put on his shirt and shoes, Sirius lay his hand awkwardly on the top of Regulus's head. "Thanks, Reg."

Regulus sat unmoving for a moment, then slipped out of bed to stand beside his brother. He slid his arms around Sirius's neck and kissed him on the mouth. After a surprised moment, Sirius wrapped his arms around his brother's still naked body and kissed back. Bella wished for another sheet of paper, to draw Regulus's slim, pale nakedness, enfolded by Sirius as though he could cover them both; Regulus's cock as it filled and pressed hard against the placket of Sirius's trousers.

Sirius slipped a hand down to cup Regulus's erection, but Regulus took his wrist and held it firmly. "No, leave it," he whispered. "Just..." and kissed him again.

Too soon, Sirius pushed him away gently. "I have to go."

Regulus nodded. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

Bella wondered how easy it would be to induce Regulus into letting her back.

* * *

"I hear you told Lily Evans that the only good Mudblood was one who'd been bled dry." Rabastan, Augustus, and Cissa snickered, and Sirius shot a disgusted look at them.

Bellatrix smiled mockingly. "And, of course, she went running off to tell you and your little friends the second it happened."

"She didn't have to. You pride yourself on being so fine and aristocratic, but you've got a voice like a fishwife."

The smile dropped off her face, and she could feel the angry flush staining her cheeks. "What does it matter what I said to that little trollop, anyway? You care for her as little as I do. Unless you've decided that she's good enough for _one thing_."

Sirius raised his chin haughtily. "It doesn't matter how I feel about her; she's James's girlfriend. That's reason enough for me to defend her, and more than enough reason to keep my hands off, though I know you probably don't understand that concept in Slytherin."

"While Gryffindors are all that's pure and brave and good, is that it?" Bellatrix asked. She leaned closer, and hid a smile at the tension in Sirius' muscles as he nearly recoiled, but then stood his ground. "What would all of your little friends say if they knew what you _really are_?"

The haughty expression became an outright sneer. "My friends _do_ know who I am. That's one of the differences between friends and sycophants, if you weren't aware."

"Oh?" Bellatrix said innocently. "So they wouldn't be interested in...this?" She thumbed her locket open and watched with pleasure as Sirius went white.

"You evil, vicious bitch," he whispered harshly. "You cunt. I'll kill you."

Rabastan made a disgruntled noise at Sirius's words, and Bellatrix waved a hand behind herself to warn him off. "Why, Sirius, listening to you, one might think that _I_ was the one who'd done something wrong."

"Malevolent, spiteful harpy," Sirius hissed, sounding increasingly like a possessed thesaurus.

"Besides," Bellatrix added, "you're acting as though I discovered this...charming scene...all by myself."

"Kreacher," Sirius said murderously.

She shook her head. "Oh, no. A little closer to home, shall we say."

Sirius's face went blank for a long, delicious moment, and then darkened. "That little bastard."

"Somehow, I don't think that _he's_ the one whose name would be stricken from the family tree if I were to share this information with my Aunt and Uncle."

Bellatrix smiled maliciously, but Sirius absorbed her threat with nary a twitch. "You know what? Fuck it. I wash my hands of the lot of you." He stalked off, not even bothering to close the door to their compartment behind him.

"What's gotten into _him?_" Narcissa asked.

Bellatrix opened her mouth to answer, but then caught sight--once again--of the improbably large diamond on Cissa's finger. She smiled mysteriously. "He just bit off a little more than he could chew. Rabastan, would you get the door?"

* * *

_"You see?" Bellatrix whispered into the soft shell of an ear. "You understand?"_

_Ginny stared at the open locket, her breath coming in gasps. Her breasts heaved, and Bella cupped them--two overflowing handfuls--and pulled the girl's body tightly against her own._

_The girl squirmed, mewling like a small cat as she arched into the thumbs brushing against her hard, rosy nipples. Her backside rubbed distractingly against Bella's lap._

_In the locket, two dark-haired boys lay tangled together in a wide bed, kissing each other's cocks with wet, sucking kisses._

_Bella pulled the girl's robes over her head without receiving any protest. Then she turned her around and lowered her slowly to the bed. The neat triangle of red curls glistened between her thighs, and Bella tasted it delicately with her tongue, drinking in Ginny's frustrated moan._

_She was too exquisite to draw out the tease longer, though. Bella slipped one arm beneath Ginny's raised thigh and pulled her closer with a hand on her hip, used the other to part her labia, and leaned forward to lick inside the deliciously wet folds._

_Ginny gasped at the first touch of her tongue, whimpered when Bella reached the swollen nub of Ginny's clitoris. Her hips rose into the touch, though, so Bella lingered, alternating tight circles of her tongue with longer licks on either side of the clitoris...until the sounds Ginny made were more like sobs, and she touched her tongue to the swollen flesh directly again._

_She pleasured herself on the sound of Ginny's moans until the need to take the girl rose to a fever pitch. Bella pulled away, relishing the whimpered protest, and stripped off her own robes. She slid up the girl's body and slipped a hand down to stroke between her legs. After a moment Ginny's shaky hand felt for Bellatrix's clitoris, rubbing it between two fingers._

_Bella spread her legs wider, feeling the strain in her inner thighs. Her breasts pressed against Ginny's, and she arched her back slightly until her nipples brushed against Ginny's skin with every movement they made, and she could feel Ginny's hard nipples graze her own skin._

_She was already primed for it, and less than a minute of Ginny's hand and the feel of her young body beneath her was enough to bring Bella shakingly to orgasm, the waves of sensation rushing over her shuddering body. The caress of Ginny's fingers was suddenly more pain than pleasure, and she let herself feel the burn a minute before pulling her hand away._

_Ginny's breath was no more than a quick series of gasps. She gazed over Bella's shoulder at the locket still clutched in her hand when she cried out tremulously and came. Her eyes were soft, unfocused, and Bella knew that she was seeing a lanky, red-haired boy lick his way down a freckled body and take his brother's cock in his mouth, take his brother's balls in his hand, take his brother's body._

_All of the Weasleys were home for the holidays, Ginny had told her. The girl probably knew several good silencing charms already, and, if not, then Bellatrix could teach them to her._

_Azkaban had stolen much from her, but she knew how this story went._


End file.
